Dolly
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

Five year old Wednesday Friday Addams scowled as she looked at the abandoned mansion next door. It had a SOLD sigh pinned on the dead front lawn. She had been hoping that her privet sanctuary would remain unsold for all of eternity so that way she could escape her torturous younger brother, Pugsley.

Her scowl deepened as she noticed about a dozen moving trucks approaching the old house. A hint of a smile interrupted her scowl as she recalled her fun with the workers that had been working on fixing up the inerter of her privet sanctuary. Snakes dropping out of the ceiling and onto men's heads, spiders the size of a man's head, bodied dolls heads and bodies scattered about, blood red words painted on walls… Wednesday had fun scaring the men. After three months, they packed up and left, leaving Wednesday to her privet sanctuary.

She noticed a limousine cruising up the street and her scowl deepened. She watched as a chauffeur stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door. Out stepped a man dressed in an old fashioned black suit with a cape that flapped behind him in the breeze. He leaned into the limousine and picked up a fragile woman wearing a gothic ballgown.

_Just a newlywed couple_ Wednesday though with a sniff. Her attention was shifted as seven girl got out of the limousine after their parents. She stained her ears to listen to what they were saying.

"Wow, Mother and Father weren't kidding when they said they bought a fixer upper," chirped one of the girls. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt with a red guitar, a matching necklace and earrings and black heels. Her long black hair was straight and held back with a red headband.

"They could've told us that they bought a dump! Blood, give me a hand with Eclipse," retorted her twin, lifting a happily gurgling six month old out of the car and placing her into a snuggle on her chest. She was dressed in a tight black miniskirt with a black tank top that showed off her belly button ring with a hot pink and silver rhinestoned skull on the front. Like her twin, she had ebony hair, only she wore hers in a spiky pixie cut.

"You and Eclipse always get along, Midnight," piped up the ten year old. She wore black hair shoulder length, and her clothes consisted of a black knee length skirt and green long sleeved mock turtleneck that looked as though it had thorns weaved into the fabric.

"Com'on Thorn, let's go see our rooms." The speaker was a seven year old girl who was wearing a black flutter skirt with a pale yellow tube top. She wore her hair in a low bun.

"Hey wait up!" cried the twelve year old sister, chasing after her older sisters.

That just left the five year old girl. She scowled as she observed her new home. The new girl wore loose black jeans with a black bell sleeved shirt and dark royal blue corset. Her black curls were held out of her royal blue eyes in a high tail.

"I like our old life," she muttered, kicking the wheel of the limousine. "I still don't see why we had to move here in The-Middle-of-Nowhereville." She slumped to the ground. "I had friends. I had a life. Now…" she growled angrily. "I have nothing." She looked next to her. "Why hello there. What's your name?" She gently picked up Thing and held it up to her face. "What an odd creature," she declared, setting it on her shoulder. She stood and picked up a basket that she had taken out of the car.

"Hey!" She looked over at Wednesday, who had hopped the ridgity fence. "That's mine."

"Oh, does it have your name on it?" sniffed the girl, setting the basket down. To Wednesday's disgust, out popped a mother cat and her six kittens.

"No, but Thing belongs to me." Wednesday was wearing a little black schoolgirl's dress with a white collar and buttons. Her tights and Mary Janes were also black, and she wore her hair in pigtale braids.

"You live in that house?" the new girl asked, nodding at the rundown mansion next door. Wednesday nodded, her arms still crossed. The next thing that came out of the new girl's mouth almost made her fall over.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "I'm Lullaby, Lullaby Sterling." She held out her hand for Wednesday to shake. "Me'n my sisters'n my parents are going to be living here." She jerked her eyes at the rundown mansion.

Wednesday didn't say anything until Lullaby asked in an undertone, "Do you know of any practical jokes that I can play on my sisters? I'd just about ran out of ideas."

Slowly, Wednesday's scowl turned into an evil smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"Het, Wednesday, come see what I found!" called a seven year old Lullaby, cupping something in her hands.

Wednesday ran over to see what her best friend had found. Lullaby showed her a big hairy spider the size of her palm; it was looking at them with fear in all eight of its eyes.

Wednesday went to hold it; Lullaby held it close to her chest and stuck her tongue out at Wednesday. "Finders keepers!" she laughed, running off from Wednesday. She could hear Wednesday shouts of laughter as she dodged in and out of the tombstones.

Suddenly, she was falling. She let out a loud shriek of fear as she tumbled to the dirt floor. She landed on her arm with a loud _**SNAP!**_ She immeadilty knew that she had broken her arm all the way through.

Nightmare, Lullaby's cat, hopped out from her warm, comfy napping place in Lullaby's hoodie and purred as she laid down in her lap, comforting her.

Lullaby had forgotten about the spider. He crawled onto her hand and onto her broken arm, checking for injuries. His steps were so light that she didn't cry out with pain. She could only pray that someone would save her before her starved to death.

She could hear Wednesday running off, screaming, "_**MOTHER! FATHER! LURCH! COME QUICKLY!**_" Then she saw Wednesday's concern face peep at her from the top of the boarded up well that she had unfortuionalty treaded upon and crashed through.

"I think I broke my arm, Wednesday," called up Lullaby, shifting so that she was more comfortable. "But other than that, I'm fine. Go find Lurch, please?" Wednesday's face disappeared as she settled into her temporary prision.

She gazed about with calm blue eyes. She wasn't afraid. She was never afraid. To her, fear was a weakness.

She noticed that there were bats roosting above her; she silently observed them in their natural habitat. She loved bats; they had a cunning way of moving in the dark and not bumping into anything, just like Lullaby.

She blinked her eyes as she saw a lantern moving her way. It was Lurch, the Addam's family scary looking, but sweet and kind butler. He grunted at Lullaby.

"I think I broke my arm Lurch," Lullaby announced. The not dead not alive man groaned as he gently picked up Lullaby. She only whimpered once as the giant man carried her deeper into the underground tunnels that populated the neighborhood.  
Soon, they found themselves in the study of the Addams's mansion. Lurch stepped out from the secret passageway from behind a shelf of books, and the hidden door shut with a smart _**SNAP!**_

"Hello Lurch, Lullaby," greeted Morticia, sweeping over to them. She ushered Lurch to set Lullaby down on a couch, and he did so, gently. She then set to examining Lullaby's arm.

"It's broken, alright," she muttered, sending Lurch out with a list of things to get.

"When will she be able to fire a crossbow again, mother?" Wednesday asked in her solemn-but-worried way.

"Six to eight weeks, darling," Morticia answered as Lurch lumbered in with the required stuff.

"Okay," Wednesday looked at Lullaby and the two girls shared small smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"First day of high school," announced Lullaby glumly as she and Wednesday entered the high school doors for the first time.

"How horrible," answered Wednesday in an equally monotone voice. The two girls stared at their daily torture for the next four years with identical sneers on their faces.

"C'mon, let's get this over with." With that, the two girls entered the gates to hell.

From the second the two friends entered Manhattan High School, they were the talk of the school.

Lullaby wore a black ripped lace shirt over white shirt with a skull in silver rhinestones underneath, black and silver striped tights, a black denim mini, and black combat boots. She wore her waist length curls loose and had wild, loud colors flashing though her curls every time she moved. Her ears had multiple piercings, hoops and studs.

Wednesday, on the other hand, wore a simple black long sleeved dress with a white collar and cuffs, black tights and black Mary Janes. She had her black hair in their usual twin braids. Her face was expressionless, just as Lullaby's was creepily happy.

Their first class was homeroom, which both girl sat in the back.

"Hey, Wednesday?" Lullaby asked her bestie in a whisper. The girl turned to look at her friend. "I have some stink bombs in my backpack." Wednesday nodded, and Lullaby rolled the stink bombs at the teacher's feet. Within seconds, the entire classroom reeked of something that had died.

"Mission accomplished!" Wednesday and Lullaby high fived each other.

After homeroom, the friends had math, where they let the class pet, a rat named Smiley, loose. Then it was history. The two girls scared the other freshmen by telling them a scary story that went something like this;

_ "For years, my parents had told me about the crazy bus crash that happened near our house years ago. One morning, just days before I was born, my mother had been out in the garden, plucking weeds, when she heard a horrible noise. It was a series of high pitched screams, then a screeching of tires, followed by a tremendous crash. All of the people in the area rushed out of their houses to see what was going on._

"_Down at the bottom of the old coach road, they found black tire marks leading to a nearby cliff. When they rushed to the cliff edge, they saw the wreckage of a bus down below. It had apparently driven straight off the cliff and crashed on the jagged rocks at the bottom. The people ran down to where the smoking wreckage was lying strewn about, in an effort to help the survivors. They were horrified when they discovered that it was the local school bus and all of the passengers on board were their own children. _

"_The bodies of the dead kids lay tangled in the twisted metal. Some had been thrown out of the bus as it fell and their bodies had smashed against the rocks, killing them on impact. Others had been decapitated by flying glass and shards of metal inside the bus. The parents were screaming and crying as they found the mangled remains of their sons and daughters in the charred wreckage._

_When the ambulance and fire department arrived, they found no survivors. Every single child on the bus had been killed in the crash. It was the most horrific disaster the area had ever experienced. In one horrible moment, an entire generation had been wiped out. The parents of the dead children were inconsolable._

"_A few days later, a huge funeral was held for all of the kids who had perished. People came from miles around to pay their respects and share in the grief. Almost every family in the area had lost a child in the accident. Some had even lost two or three. Almost 40 small coffins were lowered into the ground that day._

"_An inquest was held shortly afterwards, and police got to the bottom of what had happened and finally determined who was to blame for causing the terrible crash. It seems that a mental patient from the local insane asylum had escaped the night before. He had broken into the bus station and stolen a driver's uniform. That night, he lay in wait until the doors of the bus station were unlocked. Then, he crept aboard the school bus and drove out through the gates without alerting anyone. _

_That morning, he drove the school bus around the countryside, picking up all the unsuspecting kids who were waiting by the roadside, on their way to school. He was dressed in a bus driver's uniform, so nobody suspected a thing. Once he had collected every kid on the route, the mental patient floored the accelerator and drove at high speed off the cliff._

"_The people in our area never forgot the terrible accident that escaped mental patient caused. When I was growing up, there were not very many other children to play with. Most had been killed in the crazy bus crash. The only kids that survived were those who had been too young to attend school at the time._

"_The story I am about to tell happened when I was thirteen years old. My parents allowed me to go to the movies at the theater in town. I met a bunch of friends there and we had a great time watching the movie. Afterwards, we lost track of time and it was very late by the time we decided to go home. _

"_I must have been waiting at the bus stop for half an hour before I realized that I had missed the last bus. Cursing myself for being so careless, I wondered how I would manage to get home. It wasn't all that far to walk, perhaps a mile or two. But the roads were treacherous at night because, in our area, there were no street lamps to light the way. A lot of people had been hit by cars as they walked in the darkness._

"_I found a payphone and called home. My mom answered and I told her I'd missed the last bus home. She began to panic, telling me that my father was out and had taken the car with him. She wouldn't be able to pick me up. I told her I'd just walk home, but she begged me not to, saying that the roads were much too dangerous at that time of night. Even worse, it was beginning to snow, which meant that even if a car did manage to see me in the dark, it probably wouldn't have time to brake before it hit me._

"_She said she would try to contact our neighbors and see if they would be able to drive into town to pick me up. After I hung up the phone, I began to get impatient. Eventually, I decided that the only thing I could do was walk home by myself, so I set off and hoped for the best._

"_I was walking along the lonely country road in complete darkness, trying not to trip over a pothole or fall into a ditch, when I saw headlights coming up over the hill behind me. Whether it was a car or a bus, it was coming up very fast, and quite noiselessly through the snow-covered road._

"_As it drew nearer, I could make out the outlines of the vehicle. It appeared to be a bus and my only hope was that the driver would be able to see me in the dark and stop for me. It came round the bend of the road, and bathed me in bright white light. The headlights blazed through the darkness like a pair of fiery meteors. _

"_I jumped to the side of the road and waved my handbut the bus passed me at full speed and for a moment I feared that I had missed it. But then I heard the screech of brakes and the bus stopped dead a short distance ahead of me. I ran as fast as I could and came up to it just as the door swung open. _

_As soon as I stepped in, the door shut behind me and the driver took off again at full speed. The bus was dark inside but as my eyes began to adjust, I could see that it was almost full, despite the fact that it was late at night. I found a vacant seat and sat down, resting my weary legs. _

"_The atmosphere of the coach seemed cold. Colder, if possible, than outside, and there was a strange and disagreeable smell. I looked round at the other passengers. They were all silent. They did not seem to be asleep, but each of them stared straight ahead. The deathly quiet was unsettling and the smell was quickly becoming unbearable._

"_I felt much too ill to say anything at all. The icy coldness inside the bus chilled me to the bone and the strange smell was making me sick. Shivering from head to foot, I turned to the young boy beside me and asked if I could open the window._

"_He didn't answer. He didn't even blink._

"_I repeated the question more loudly, but still got no answer. When I could no longer stand the stench, I reached across and tried to open the window myself but the latch broke off in my hand. It was then that I realized the window was covered in cobwebs and mildew. In fact, every part of the bus seemed to be in a terrible state of disrepair. Almost decay. The leather seats were crusted with mould, and the floor was literally rotting and breaking away beneath my feet. _

"_I turned to the boy beside me again and asked "What is wrong with this bus?"_

"_Without saying a word, he turned his head slowly and looked me in the face. I will never forget that look as long as I live. My heart turned cold and all the blood drained from my face. His eyes were wide and seemed as if they were popping out of his head. His face was as pale and leathery as a corpse. "His bloodless lips were drawn back, showing big yellow teeth._

"_The words that I was about to utter died upon my lips, and a dreadful feeling of horror came over me. I became aware that everyone on the bus was staring straight at me with the same ghastly look on their faces. Their awful faces were covered in rotting flesh and their clothes were covered in dirt. Only their eyes, their terrible eyes, were living; and those eyes were all staring menacingly at me._

_A shriek of terror burst from my lips as I ran down the aisle, threw myself against the door, and tried to open it. In that single instant, as the bus door swung open, I heard a mighty crash and the bus rocked to and fro like a ship in a storm at sea. Then, I heard many voices, children's voices, all screaming in unison and I felt a crushing pain before everything went black. _

"_It seemed as if I had been unconscious for days when I woke up and found my mom was by my bedside. She told me I had fallen over a cliff, near the old coach-road. The only reason I hadn't been killed was that I had landed on a deep snowdrift that had accumulated on the rocks beneath. I was discovered at daybreak by a local farmer, who carried me to the nearest hospital. The surgeon found me in a state of raving delirium, with two broken legs, a broken arm and a deep cut on my forehead. _

"_The place where I fell, my mom told me, was the same exact spot where the horrible school bus accident had happened, thirteen years before. Now, you can believe what you want. Some people may call me a liar and others may say I'm just crazy, but I know that thirteen years ago, days before I was born, I was a passenger in that crazy bus crash."_

After Lullaby had told that story, the other freshmen refused to get onto the bus to go back home. The next class was theater and choir, where Wednesday released her trained pet spiders to terrorize the theater. The two girls were overcome with giggles as they watched everyone running about screaming as the spiders crawled everywhere.

The next class was science. The two friends looked at each other before Lullaby let loose her own trained pet cockroaches. The teacher was the first person to notice them; she let out a loud screech as she jumped up onto her deck.

Lunch. Wednesday and Lullaby took a break from their prank pulling to eat their disgustingly delicious meal. Everyone in the cafeteria ran screaming at the putrid stench that came from the girls' sandwiches.

Study hall was their next to final class. The two friends once again released their world famous stink bombs and were doubled up with laughter as they watched everyone evacuate the room.

PE was the last class of the day. Lullaby distracted the teacher while Wednesday poured something into the water bottles that the students brought with them to class. When the gym teacher called for a break, Wednesday and Lullaby silently counted down from ten. When the first scream was sounded, it took everything they had not to double over with cackles. Wednesday had filled all the water bottles with powered blood and now everyone was disgusted with the liquid.  
When Lurch came to pick the girls up, Morticia was with him.

"How was school today, Wednesday? Lullaby?" she asked them as they hopped into the Mercedes.

Wednesday and Lullaby looked at each other before answering in unison, "Morbid."  



	4. Chapter 4

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Lullaby and Wensday were exploring the Addams's attic one stormy day. They were looking for something to take to Show and Tell day at school.

"We could take Thing again!" chirped Lullaby, popping out of a box of skulls.

"True. But Teacher told us no human body parts," Wensday reminded her friend in an emotionless voice.

"I know!" squealed Lullaby. "We could take Cousin Itz!"

"Good idea, but let's come up with a backup plan," mused Wensday. "Just in case."

"Okay." Lullaby dove into a truck and popped back up again, wearing a hat adorned with dead bats. "How do I look?"

"Like you," commented Wensday with a creepy smile as she searched for a show and tell object.

A few minutes later, Wensday shouted "_**I FOUND IT!**_"

Lullaby came over to see what it was that her friend had found.

"Oh yeah, that'll be perfect," she said as a macrba grin was plastered onto her sweet and innocent face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Wednesday and Lullaby were busy practicing.

What, you may be asking?

Simple.

Ballet.

The two six year old girls had discovered the other's love for the dance and Wednesday had invited Lullaby to attend her dance class. Within a few weeks, Lullaby quickly became a new addition to the class. She quickly became the second best in the class (in her opinion). Wednesday thought otherwise.

"And pirouette!" called out the teacher. Both girls rocketed up onto their toes and spun around in several dizzying circles before landing on both feet once more.

"Excelent work, you two!" called out the teacher as both girls went to the bench to slid into jeans and grab their duffle bags.

"I can't wait for the auditions for Coppélia!" squealed Lullaby happily, spinning around as the two girls waited for lurch to come and pick them up.

"Me either," answered Wednesday in her normally calm voice. "I just know that you'll get the role of Swanhilde!"

"And what of you?" asked Lullaby as Lurch pulled into the parking lot.

"I have my own role played out," was all that Wedensday said, with a creepy smile before getting into the Hearse after Lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

"En guard!" cried Lullaby before performing a flawless series of parries and stikes against her close frined, Wednesday. The ten year old girls were busy practicing their fencing skills that Gomez had taught them, in case they ever needed to "protet their honor". Lullaby took on the new class with gusto while Wednesday followed her friend like a lost puppy.

The two girls couldn't be any more different. Lullaby loved the dramatics of all things while Wednesday was more of the creepy girl in the shadowy corner looking at everything. lullaby loved to wear different outfits that were wild and creepy while Wednesday perferred to wear the same thing every day.

Lullaby spun around three times before knocking Wednesday's foil out of her hand and resting the tip of her foil at her friend's throat.

"Nice one," said Wednesday, her face unreadable as she reached across to shake Lullaby's hand.

"Thanks," grinned the girl with crazy color in her hair. "Again?"

"Why not," answered Wednesday, taking up the starting position once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dolly**

**I do not own The Addams Family**

**SUMMERY:**

**When a new girl moves into the abandoned mansion next door, Wednesday Addams finds herself a first best friend. A series of one shots.**

It was a Friday in the middle of summer.

Which only meant one thing.

A sleepover.

Wednesday smiled as she snuggled into her black sleeping bag, looking over at Lullaby, who was busy looking out at the full moon.

"I think it's happening!" cried Lullaby, sending Wednesday scuttling over to her friend. The two eleven year olds stared out at the moon as the long awaited eclipse occurred, sending the moon into darkness.

"Make a wish," whispered Lullaby before finding Wednesday's hand and squeezing it. The two girls closed their eyes and wished before opening them and grinning at each other.

"I know what I wished for," announced Lullaby.

"Me too," piped in Wednesday, smiling evilly.


End file.
